mightymedfandomcom-20200215-history
Stefanie
Stefanie is a popular student that attends Logan High School. Biography Stefanie is a very popular student at Logan High School. Kaz previously had a crush on her and was trying to ask her out, but after she realized that he'd been lying to her about having a girlfriend just so she'd be interested in him she called him 'weird' and refused. This offended Kaz, who then goes off on her, oxymoronically stating that he would only date her because she looked pretty anyways. Oliver once saved her pomeranian (dog)'s life, and she bought him new clothes as a thank you present. The situation must not have been very dire, however, because the next day, even though she lives next door to Oliver, she couldn't remember him ever doing such a thing. In the episode Mighty Mad, Dr. Wrath stole Stefanie's identity and stuffed her inside a locker. Some short term memory trauma was sustained, because when she emerged with the help of Gus she didn't remember a thing. Gus convinces her that they are dating, and they leave together. This facade did not last, however, as she must have discovered that this was a ruse, because the next time Stefanie appears she is not Gus's girlfriend. However, she does treat Gus like a servant, which Gus blindly agrees to. Personality Stefanie is known for being the prettiest, most popular girl in the school. She was originally not interested in Kaz, but because she was told that his girlfriend was rich, she decided that she wanted to meet her, wondering what she saw in him. She said was going to date Kaz and "breakup with him on his birthday" after she found out he had lied to her, though she might have been joking. Stefanie isn't known for being very bright, though there is no evidence in the scripts that she is actually as stupid as her reputation suggests. In fact, her deduction skills are quite good, seeing as after being presented with evidence that Kaz wasn't who he said he was she realized he was lying to her about everything and promptly discarded her interest in him. Appearances Season 1 * I, Normo * Sm’oliver’s Travels * Atomic Blast From the Past * Mighty Mad * The Pen Is Mighty Med-ier Than the Sword Season 2 *Sparks Fly (mentioned) *It's a Matter of Principal Trivia *Kaz had a crush on her. *Kaz and Stefanie almost dated a couple of times. *She went to the school carnival. *She was going to break up with Kaz on his birthday (jokingly). *She has a pomeranian, which she brings to school. *She is Oliver's next door neighbor. *She is in a band. *She has a brother that loves Skylar Storm and makes costumes for cats. *Like most teenagers her age, she says "like" a lot. *In Mighty Mad, the Stefanie that Kaz and Skylar knew was actually the villain Dr. Wrath; and the real Stefanie was locked in their school's janitor's closet without her memory. *Stefanie and Jordan are the only two characters who have not been in an episode together, but then appear in It's a Matter of Principal, but they still haven't interacted yet. *Stefanie figured out that Connie Valentine doesn't exist, but bought Skylar's cover story. *Stefanie is similar to a girl also named Stefanie on Lab Rats, who is also popular, a blonde girl, and isn't that bright either. Gallery Category:Character Category:Minor Character Category:Normos Category:Logan High School Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Blonde